Dark Wood Circus
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: -Basado en la canción vocaloid- Ten cuidado con el circo del bosque oscuro, podrías no volver. La muerte es tan cercana, que desearías tenerla, para dejar de sufrir. Pero nunca tendras lo que quieres, después de todo, eres un monstruo.
1. La bestia

**Basado en la canción vocaloid -si, solo la canción, me da miedo escuchar la saga ;-; -**

**Y es más mi propia version que una versión copiada de la historia vocaloid. Como que el canibal era huerfano, aquí no, y saldran mas fenomenos que los de la canción**

**Eso si, es algo cruel. Tal vez no esté capitulo, pero se volvera cruel...**

* * *

**-Makoto-**

Tan solo se presentó un día a ver el espectáculo.

Era un niño de tan solo 12 años de edad. Tenía 2 amorosos padres, y dos pequeños hermanitos. Tenía muchos amigos que le querían, todo el que llegaba a conocerlo podía quererlo.

Era bueno con todos, confiaba ciegamente en personas que le devolvieran el buen trato que él daba.

¿Entonces por qué hacerle eso? Demasiado bueno e inocente para este mundo, ¿Esa era la razón?

¿Por qué matar la alegría y las ganas de vivir de un joven que no había hecho nada?

Crueldad, solo crueldad.

Cuando finalizo el espectáculo, sus pequeños hermanos se alejaron corriendo. Había mucha gente allí, así que sus padres fueron a buscarlos rapidamente antes de que se perdieran.

Él, solo por simple e inocente curiosidad, se acercó hasta los animales encerrados. Se quedo atontado viendo un león, que entre sus garras tenía carne, una pierna exactamente. Él mismo lo había visto devorarse un vagabundo durante el espectáculo.

-¿Te gusta el león?- Le preguntó un mayor que no conocía. El maestro de ceremonias.

-Me gusta mucho... Pero... ¿Le gusta comer vagabundos?

-¡Le encanta! ¿Sabes lo delicioso que es la carne humana?

-No... no realmente...

-Oooh, de lo que te pierdes pequeño...

-¿Tan deliciosa es?

-Te daría un poco para probar, pero tengo que darsela a los leones, y a mis ayudantes. Comemos eso todo el tiempo.- Obviamente mentía, solo quería que el ingenuo niño cayera en su trampa.

-Yo... tengo que irme... mis papás me esperan...

-Oh bueno, creí que te interesaba probar carne humana.

-No... no realmente...

-Es muuuy deliciosa. Es como 1000 bacalaos. ¿No te interesa probarlo?

-Bueno...

-Pues no te la daré porque quisiste irte.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

-De seguro que si te la doy, iras a decirle a todos tus amigos, y todos querran venir a comer, y mis fenomenos y mis animales moriran de hambre por culpa de un mocoso impertinente como tu... solo podría darte un poco si... no, olvidalo, eres muy joven...

-¿Que cosa? Digame.

-Si te unieras al circo.- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y... ¿Comeré carne más rica de la de 1000 bacalaos?

-Si eso es lo que quieres...

-¡Genial! ¡Me unire!

El precio de la inocencia.

El maestro de ceremonias lo arrastro hasta las jaulas, y lo dejo encerrado en una.

Al principio no entendía, simplemente entendía que estaba en una jaula fría, donde nadie lo vería de nuevo.

Estuvo en esa jaula una semana. Sin alimentos, sin liquidos, sin higiene, sin calidez.

Largas jornadas allí encerrado, con frío, calor, sed, y lo que él maestro de ceremonias buscaba, hambre.

-Tengo hambre... mucha hambre...- Lloraba, pero nadie lo escuchaba.- Señor... por favor... tengo hambre...

-Te autoabasteces de liquidos y alimento cuando vas al baño, asi que comete eso.

-¿Q-que? P-pero... por favor señor, tengo mucha hambre... por favor...- Solo lloraba, pero para el maestro de ceremonias, se comportaba como un verdadero malcriado.

-Mocoso ingrato.- Abrió la jaula, y lo arrastro tomando su brazo fuertemente.- Te doy todo de mi, te dejo unirte a mi circo, y no haces más que solo llorar.- Lo llevó hasta una tienda, muy cerca de la tienda principal donde estaba el circo. Solo que esta tienda iba hasta un piso subterraneo.

Allí habia una mesa. Una mesa donde se ataba a la gente de las manos y las piernas. Pero el joven no sería sometido a ninguna operación ilegal. Simplemente lo llevo hasta un rincon, y lo ato con unas cadenas rodeando su fragil cuello.

-Te quedaras aquí, hasta que aprendas a no llorar.

-P-pero...- Lagrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos.- Tengo hambre... y mucha sed...

-Mocoso...- Refunfuño. Tomó una botella verde burbujeante, y arrojó un poco sobre uno de sus brazos. Su grito de dolor fue desgarrador, casí pierde la voz. Eso le quemaba la piel, le caía sangre, y se podía ver facilmente un poco de su hueso.- Portate bien, o te daré mas acido, ¿Entendido?

Y se quedo allí. Un mes fue su tortura, y ni siquiera podía llorar. Era tan solo un niño de 12 años, que estaba muriendo de deshidratación y hambre.  
Tambien, una alternativa al acido, eran patadas y golpes. Patadas que le tiraban los dientes, tan solo porque le gruñía el estomago.  
Cada noche lloraba, maldiciendo el día en que no salió con sus padres. Maldiciendo el día en que su confianza le jugo una mala pasada.

Un buen día todo cambió.

-¡Makoto! ¡Makoto despierta!- El maestro de ceremonias lo golpeo con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Estaba muy debil, llevaba un mes sin comer ni beber.- Makoto, tengo comida...

-Co... ¿Comida?- Preguntó debilmente.

-Ten, como te lo prometi.- Arrojó al piso algo que no podía diferenciar bien, eran como 2 bolsas azules.- ¡Carne humana!

-Que... ¿Que es esto?

-Son los pulmones de un chico que quería vivir en el agua. Tiene más o menos tu edad, tal vez podrían hacerse amigos, ¿No te parece?

-Yo...- No quería comer eso, y menos con semejante historia.

-Y si comes esto, te dare agua, y te sacare de aquí.

Con esas palabras se alentó a si mismo para comer eso. No sabía si era por la desesperación, el hambre, o la locura, pero lo disfruto.  
Sus manos y boca estaban llenas de sangre. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El maestro había ganado, lo había convertido en un monstruo.

-Más...- Susurró.

-¿Quieres más? ¿Y si te dijera que te daré más y te sacaré de aquí?

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Para comer gente viva.

-... ¿Qué?

-Y podras beber su sangre, ¿Que tal?

-Yo...

-Es eso, o morir de hambre.

-Pero... son personas...- Se relamió los labios que estaban cubiertos de sangre.-... Si... Quiero ir... Quiero comer...

* * *

Sus padres nunca superaron su perdida. Cuando sus dos pequeños hijos querían ir al circo, los acompañaban, aunque odiaban ese tetrico lugar. Pero no querían perderlos a ellos. Su hijo mayor había desaparecido hacía 5 años, y no habían vuelto a verlo.

-Damas y caballeros.- El maestro de ceremonias empezaba otro espectaculo.- Por primera vez en muchas semanas, volverá su psicopata favorito. ¡Les presentó al canibal! ¡El asesino! ¡El que disfruta destrozando personas!- Trajeron la jaula donde estaba aquel monstruo, con ropas ridiculas de circo.

-Querido... ¿Ese no es...?- Su madre sonaba asustada.

-¡MAKOTO!- Terminó de presentarlo.- ¡El comehumanos!

-¿Makoto?- Preguntarón sus padres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y para su acto, se comerá a un indigente!

-¡¿Que hará qué?!- Preguntó su madre exaltada.- ¡Makoto! ¡Makoto soy yo! ¡Soy tu madre!

-Señora, no la escucha. El monstruo ya no siente a las personas... es un animal...

-Makoto...- Suspiró. Vio a su hijo con una mirada asesina, atmosfera de odio, y para y encadenado, como si fuera un salvaje.

El maestro de ceremonias metió un vagabundo en su jaula. Un pobre hombre que apenás sabía defenderse. El monstruo se acercó lentamente hacía él, gruñendo, como si de un perro se tratara. Y no tardo nada para que saltara sobre él, y comenzara a desmembrarlo con sus dientes, y sus manos que tenían garra

Su familia lo miraba sorprendido, su madre solo podía llorar.

Lo encontraron tarde, ya era todo un monstruo.

* * *

**Y este fue solamente el primer capitulo, vendran cosas mucho peores.**

**Y tambien se hizo una mención de lo que le hizo a Haru... bueno, diganme si quieren que la continue, aunque sea algo cruel, y sea mi primer historia -sin yaoi- **

**Matta ne ^^/**


	2. Nadador deformado

**Bueno, termine viendo toda la saga... y muriendome de miedo**

**La canción ya se me hace tan melodica, y hermosa ._. ... bueno, comparada con la canción anterior de la saga, es adorable**

* * *

**-Haruka-**

Era un niño huerfano, pero aún así, en perfectas condiciones, hasta hermoso inclusive.

Pelinegro, de ojos azules, tez clara. Su nombre era el de la misma primavera.

Paseaba por el circo, sin preocupaciones. Nadie podía controlarlo, nadie le miportaba, y nadie cuidaba de él.

Una presa perfecta.

Estaba bebiendo agua, en un vaso de plastico. Admirando un poster del proximo fenomeno en exhibición, el canibal. En ese entonces, el canibal también era un ser humano.

Cuando termino de beber arrojo su vaso al piso, y se decidió a irse.

Ojala hubiera caminado más rápido.

Alguien tomo su brazo, el maestro de ceremonias.

-¡Oye niño! ¡No ensucies mi circo!- Gritó enojado.- ¿Tu tiras vasos en tu casa?

-... La verdad si...- Respondió en tono neutral, pero en su rostro se veía el miedo.

-¡¿Qué dicen tus padres de eso?!

-N-no tengo... no tengo padres...

El enojo se desvaneció del rostro del maestro de ceremonias, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aquella maliciosa sonrisa de la cual hay que huir, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Ah... ¡Ah, jaja! Pues haberlo dicho antes.- Lo soltó, y acomodo la parte de su chaqueta que había arrugado.- Entonces... ¿No teienes a nadie verdad?

-Eh... tengo que irme...- El si desconfiaba.

-Por favor, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes a alguien siquiera?

-Tengo peces en un estanque.

-Ah, ¿Así que te gustan los peces?

-Si... me gustan mucho...

-¿No te gustaría poder vivir con los peces toda la vida?

-... ¿A que se refiere?

-Dime niño, ¿Te gustaría que yo te convirtiera en un ser acuatico que nunca saliera del agua?

-Eso sería...- Su cara expresaba asombro. Nunca vi tanta ilusión en la cara de un niño.- ... Pero... debo irme...- Se dió media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente.

Debió haber corrido.

El maestro de ceremonias me dio una mirada fulminante. Era obvio, yo debía detenerlo para atraparlo en ese circo del horror.

Algo que nunca podre perdonarme es el haber sido responsable de los secuestros de esos niños. Yo tenía 16 años, el maestro de ceremonias... bueno, nadíe nunca lo supo, un día aparecio con el circo, y desde entonces ha estado igual. Por mi juventud yo tenía que hacer todo el trabajo forzoso. Era más rapida y fuerte, y los niños caían en mis brazos, como moscas en una telaraña.

Luchando para evitar su destino.

Las miles de muertes ocasionadas por mi culpa me han atormentado cada noche.

Corrí rapidamente, y tome al pequeño por atras de las axilas, inmovilizando sus brazos, levantandolo del piso para que no pudiera correr.  
Empezo a tirar patadas al aire, asustado. Aterrado diría.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame!- Gritaba.

Muchos niños sabían lo que pasaba en los circos, sabían de toda la crueldad, sabían de todas las muertes. Él era uno de ellos, y por eso ya estaba muriendo de miedo.

-¡Traelo asistente!- Me ordenó. Lo lleve arrastrando, tapandole la boca como podía, pero me mordió varías veces.

Aún así, pude llevarlo al subsuelo. Allí estaba en el piso, el pequeño castaño, por suerte inconsciente. No me gustaría que estuviera despierto y viera los horrores que le haran a este joven.

Estaba muy inquieto, por lo que el maestro de ceremonias tomó una tabla de madera que tenía por ahi tirada y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza. No llegó a matarlo, pero si lo dejo inconsciente.

Me ordenó desvestirlo. Lo hice, sus ropas eran muy finas como para ser huerfano.

Muchos niños mentían diciendo que eran huerfanos, simplemente para que los mayores no le contaran a sus padres que paseaban hasta tarde. Temí por un momento que no fuera un huerfano de verdad.

El pequeño quedo en ropa interior, ate sus manos a la mesa, con cintas de metal. Tambien ate sus pies.

El maestro de ceremonias estaba listo, tenía sus utencillos en mano. Un cuchillo, apenas limpio, alcohol, y un frasco con un pez.

-¿Que hará?- Pregunte asustada.

-Tu prepara una tina con agua, la necesitaremos o morira.- No entendia que quería hacer, no entendía para que el agua.- ¡VE!- Gritó.

Fuí al pequeño baño que había allí abajo, y prepare una tina llena de agua fría.

-¡YA! ¡APRESURATE! ¡DESPERTARÁ!- Gritó el maestro de ceremonias.

Regrese con él.

El maestro de ceremonias abrió aquel frasco, había un pez muerto adentro. Uno bastante grande. Despellejó al pez, sacandole las branquías.

Fue entonces que entendí que haría, y me asustaba, me asustaba que el pequeño muriera en el proceso.

El pequeño pelinegro despertó, fue horrible que eso pasara. El miedo me invadió. No quería escucharlo llorar, no quería verlo llorar.

Pero era inevitable, despertó en el momento mismo en el que un cuchillo comenzo a atravesar su pecho.

Su gritó de dolor fue ensordecedor. Aquel cuchillo abrió un hueco en su pecho. La sangre había cubierto por completo aquella mesa.

El pequeño lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente, y sus gritos eran ensordecedores.

-Mamá... Papá...- Lloró. Lo sabía, no es huerfano. Eso me hizo sentir peor.

No se puede imaginar el dolor que se siente al ver a un niño de tan solo 12 años, con un agujero en el pecho, sangre corriendole, y manchando todo a su alrededor, y sin anestecia. Por lo que uno se sentía peor al ver sus lagrimas, y escuchar sus gritos. Eso no era nada, apenas había empezado.

Con ese mismo cuchillo, despellejo su cuello. El pequeño solo lloriqueaba más, tan fuerte que me sorprendia que el castaño no despertara, pero claro, estaba practicamente muerto.

Me dió las branquías y una aguja e hilo, señalando su cuello.

Quería transformarlo en un hombre pez, eso quería.

Comenze a cocer aquellas partes extras a su delgado cuello, y eso le dolia más. Volteó a verme, sus ojos estaban borrosos de tantas lagrimas. Me daban ganas de llorar tambien. No podía aguantarlo, tan joven, tan inocente, tan hermoso, no merecía eso. Pero si no le ponía aquellas branquías, moriria instantaneamente.

Cuando acabe miré al maestro de ceremonias.

El abrió lentamente las costillas de aquel chico, eso no la dolía, pero aún así, la herída abierta dolía. Con unas afiladas tijeras, cortó de raíz lo más importante, después del corazon. Los pulmones. Y los tiró al piso como si se tratara de basura.

El pequeño no tardo nada en ponerse azul. Sacudía su cabeza como loco, no podía respirar.

Si el loco sistema que planeó el maestro de ceremonias funcionaba, entonces el debería respirar por las branquias. Moje un trapo, y lo puse en sus nuevos organos respiratorios.

Se calmó, no había muerto. Funcionó.

El maestro de ceremonias cerró esa herida abierta. Me ordenó para llevarlo a la tina, allí lo deje.

No dijo nada, simplemente me miro con miedo. Miedo, dolor, arrepentimiento, terror, sufrimeinto. Había tantas emociones en la cara de ese niño. Era un inocente niño, y le había quitado el sentido de vivir a la corta edad de 12 años.

-¿Mamá y papá vendran por mi?- Preguntó asustado. Si, efectivamente no era huerfano. Y con esas inofensivas palabras no pude evitar querer abrazarlo, aunque me auto detuve, no podía. Era un fenomeno, yo era una autoridad.

* * *

-¡Damas y caballero!- 5 años habían pasado.- ¡Les presentamos al único hibrido real del mundo!- No fue la primera vez que participe en una de sus operaciones, pero era la primera en la que todo salió bien.- ¡Nacido de la satanica union entre un delfín y un ser humano!

Aquel contenedor de agua se hizo presente. Allí comenzó a saltar, como si de un delfín se tratara. Aunque le dolía salir a la superficie, le dolía respirar ese oxigeno. O más bien, le dolía no poder respirarlo. Pero si no hacía caso, ácido.

-¡HARUKA!- Lo presentó.- ¡EL HOMBRE DELFÍN!

Al parecer es muy entretenido para otros ver a una persona deformada por razones que no conocen. Al parecer es divertido el sufrimiento ajeno. Se burlaban de él, lo insultaban, y a veces golpeaban su tanque a proposito. Lo lastimaban, lo lastimaban mucho.

Claro, él no era como los demas fenomenos, por ejemplo los Matsuoka. No era tan popular como esos hermanos...

* * *

**Algo sobrenatural por el hecho de la adaptación inmediata, ya se... pero las branquias llevan el oxigeno directamente a las celulas, así que, a menos que no tuviera celulas -cosa imposible- no le veo el problema**

**Bueno, eso le paso a nuestro querido Haru, el sería como la diva deformada, pero no creí que estuviera bien ponerle patas de cabra ._. el no tiene nada que ver con una cabra... así que... esa es su deformidad**

**Y si, en el proximo capitulo vendran los Matsuoka**

**Matta Ne ^^/**


	3. El hombre de 2 cabezas

**Este capitulo... bueno es... es cruel... muy cruel...**

**Linda forma de empezar el 2014~**

**Aqui incluyó a la muy famosa reina de la saga que hace que los Vocaloid esten sufriendo, o bueno, la reina antes de ser mala, algo así**

* * *

Dos jovenes hermanos.

Pelirrojos, y de ojos del mismo color. Eran conocidos en el pueblo. Su madre había enviudado cuando eran un poco más pequeños. Eran muy conocidos por ayudar a su madre, y hacer trabajos con los que mantenían a la familia.  
Sin ellos su madre moriria.

Un bello día, en la tardía noche, el espectaculo comenzó. El caníbal, que ya tenía 13 años, fue el centro de atención. El pequeño niño delfín todavía no estaba listo para salir a la superficie, de las ganancias del espectáculo dependería que él tuviera un tanque de agua para poder moverse por cualquier lugar.

Mi trabajo era sostener al canibal por una cadena, para evitar que se acercara demasiado a las personas del publico. Pude ver desde mi puesto a esos dos niños admirando con sorpresa. Me hicieron sonreir, y ellos me sonrieron al verme. Pero en un descuido, el canibal saltó hacía ellos, casi para atacarlos. Lo detuve a tiempo. El chico parecía sorprendido y asustado, pero la chica estaba feliz.

-Es divertido...- Sonrió la chica.- Es muy divertido Onii-chan...

El maestro de ceremonias alejó al monstruo de ellos, y les pidió disculpas con una sonrisa.  
La sonrisa del maestro de ceremonias no es nada buena, y menos si es dirigida a niños inocentes.

En cuanto el espectaculo terminó, decidí retirarme del circo. El maestro de ceremonias no me usaría para atrapar a esos niños, no se lo permitiría. Pero, me sorprendí realmente cuando ambos niños se presentaron ante mi, en la salida del circo.

-Disculpe señorita...- El chico llamó mi atención.

-¡Buenos días su majestad!- La chica me saludó con una reverencia.

-¿Eh?... Oh...- Estaba vestida como un miembro de la realeza para una pequeña actuación que hice. No todo eran monstruos en el circo.- No soy una persona de sangre azul pequeña, lo siento.

-Eso no importa, tenemos que hablarle de algo importante.- Dijo el chico, demandante.- Somos los hermanos Rin y Gou Matsuoka, ayudamos a nuestra madre y queriamos preguntarle...

-¡¿Podemos trabajar en el circo?!- Preguntó la chica, Gou, emocionada.

-...Tra... ¿Trabajar en el circo?

-Si, es que...- Su hermano retomo el habla.- Necesitamos dinero, y nuestra madre nos envío a conseguir un empleo...

-¡El circo es divertido!

-Eso... No encontramos mejor lugar que este, ¿Podriamos?

-Niños... No saben lo que este lugar, deben irse de aquí.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No me escuchen, solo corran, corran antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Que sea tarde para qué?- Escuche esa voz terrorifica detras mio.

Ya era muy tarde.

-Buenos días señor.- Saludó el niño, Rin.- Queremos participar de su circo.

-... ¡Fantastico! ¡Hay lugar para ustedes!

-Señor, ¿Podemos hablar?- Lo aleje de esos niños.- Ellos son famosos en el pueblo, andan de aquí para alla todo el tiempo, tienen muchos empleos. La gente notara su ausencia, y su madre sabe que vinieron al circo. Se lo suplico, recapacite.

-¡Meh! ¡Que importa!... Cuando vengan a buscarlos sera demasiado tarde... Además, ya necesitaba un hombre de 2 cabezas.

-¿2 cabezas?... ¡NO!- Lo empuje.- ¡No le dejare mutilar a esos niños!- Me golpeó fuertemente tirandome al piso, ambos pequeños parecían asustados desde lejos.- ¡Corran!

Me hicieron caso. Ambos se alejaron de ese lugar lo mas rapido que pudieron. El maestro de ceremonias me levanto del piso bruscamente, y corto con sus propias manos una gran parte de la falda de mi vestido, hasta las rodillas.

-¡Atrapalos o sabes que le hare a tu familia!

Era una gran amenaza. Temía por mi familia. Tome fuerzas y comence a perseguir a esos niños, sin falda de vestido que me molestara.  
Corrieron lejos del circo, pero la chica tropezó.

-¡Onii-chan!

-¡Gou! ¡Gou parate! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Onni-chan, me torcí el tobillo...

-¡Maldita sea!- Se acercó a ayudarla.- ¡ALguien por favor que nos ayude!- Gritó, pero estaba solo en el bosque.

Me acerque a ellos sin hacer ruido. Vende el tobillo de la chica con una venda que tenía en mi bolsillo. Notaron mi presencia y se asustaron.

-Es la reina onii-chan...- Susurró asustada la pequeña. La tome en mis brazos, no podía caminar.

-¡Oiga! ¡Suelte a mi hermana!- El mayor quiso atacarme.

El maestro de ceremonias salio de quien sabe donde y tomo al niño con fuerza, impidiendo su movilidad.

De nuevo visitamos aquel subsuelo. Yo venía casi siempre para alimentar al niño que vivia allí abajo, en el baño. Fui al baño a verlo, estaba despierto.

-Haru, por favor, quedate bajo el agua hasta que yo te lo ordene.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo...- No quiero que escuche esto.

Como hizo con Haruka golpeó a los dos niños para anesteciarlos. Ambos fueron atados a la mesa. Debiamos actuar rapido no tardarian mucho en despertar.  
Pero en vez de apurarse, el maestro de ceremonias comenzó a dibujar sobre sus cuerpos, ya desnudos.  
Estaba haciendo muchos calculos, si algo salia mal, perdería a los hermanos más populares de todo el poblado.  
Los niños comenzaron a despertar... no, no esto de nuevo...

-Es hora asistente. Tu ocupate de la niña. Si tardamos ambos moriran.

Y si ambos moriran, ¿Por que hace esto?

-... Que... ¿Que paso?- El niñó desperto, y se asusto al ver en que situación estaba.

-A la cuenta de 1... 2...

Ambos teniamos cuchillas apuntando a los brazos de los pequeños. Yo al brazo izquierdo de la niña, y el al brazo derecho del niño.

-¡3!- Gritó. Ambas cuchillas cayeron, cortando inmediatamente sus brazos.

El niño gritó a todo pulmón. De dolor, de miedo, de sorpresa, de muchas cosas. La chica despertó y se puso a llorar inmediatamente al ver su extremidad cortada.

-Su majestad...- Sollozó viendome a los ojos.

-Sus piernas ahora.- Ordenó el maestro de ceremonias.- 1, 2...- Las 2 chuchillas al lado de sus piernas.- ¡3!- Ambas cuchillas cayeron y cortaron sus piernas de una sola pasada.

Otra vez gritaron, los dos al mismo tiempo. Sus extremidades se apartaron, cayeron al piso, y la mesa se cubrio de sangre. El maestro de ceremonias comenzó a cortar el lado derecho del torso del muchacho, hasta crear una grieta por la cual se podían acceder facilmente a sus organos. Yo tuve que hacer lo mismo con la chica, ella se desmayo de dolor, agradezco eso.

-¡Gou! ¡GOU DESPIERTA!- Gritó su hermano asustado.

-Es muy divertido...- Susurró con los ojos cerrados.- Es muy divertido Onii-chan...

El maestro de ceremonias selecciono algunos organos de los niños y los arrancó. No podía ver, me tape los ojos. Solo se que los organos que le sacaba a uno se los dejaba a el otro. Ambos niños se desmayaron por todo el desangramiento. Yo simplemente deje la escena, no podía soportar el putrefacto olor de la sangre y las extremidades cortadas por todos lados.  
Me caí en el piso, en frente a la tienda. Solo pude vomitaar. El olor a sangre no se me borraba de la cabeza. El haber cortado a aquella niña me atormentaba. Me desmaye finalmente, fue demasiado para mi.  
El maestro de ceremonias me despertó, estaba empapado en sangre, y no parecía arrepentirse de ello. Me obligo a pararme a patadas. No supe que paso con esos dos niños, no quiso contarmelo.  
Pero me di cuenta por mi misma, cuando fui a alimentar a la bestia. La comida que me dio el maestro para la bestia eran extremidades pequeñas, las que yo había cortado. Cuando entre a la tienda donde guardaba a Makoto, vi una nueva jaula allí. Ellos dos, ya eran parte del circo. Grite, me asuste, inclusive llore.

-Su majestad...- Dijo el chico.

-Es muy divertido...- Susurró con una sonrisa su hermanita.

Dos brazos, dos piernas, un cuerpo, dos cabezas. Ahora estaban unidos para siempre, ahora eran una sola persona.

* * *

**Si, Gou quedo tan transtornada como Rin Kagamine (~°-°)~**

**Bueno, no tengo fecha exacta para subir la historia, solo cuando la inspiracion llega a mi pequeña cabecita *-* **

**Bueno, creo que este es el peor capitulo. Dije que empeoraria con el tiempo, pero no creo que el proximo capitulo sea tan malo, no creo, no se, habra que ver...**


End file.
